


Thinking

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Thinking

Clint was bored.

Daisy had been gone for 2 months now.

And Clint and Phil missed her terribly.

She had been the center of their lives for so long.

Clint started doing some paper work.

He thought about Daisy.

She had called them yesterday.

She looked like she was enjoying herself.

Clint was glad.

She had made new friends.

They were geniuses like her.

He was glad his daughter wasn't lonely.

But he couldn't wait for her to get home.


End file.
